JE120: Rage of Innocence
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Officer Jenny |michars =Tyson, Professor Sebastian, Team Rocket Grunts, Lance, Pryce |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Totodile (flashback), Misty's Poliwhirl, Tyson's Fearow (x2), Lance's Dragonite, Red Gyarados, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Jessie's Arbok, Pryce's Dewgong |major =Ash and co. meet Pryce, Mahogany Town's Gym Leader. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Lance }} is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After being captured by the bad guys, Ash and co. try to figure out what to do next. After they get free and got assistance by Lance, they destroy the ray and soon all the basic form Pokémon were feeling better. However, after the ray is destroyed, the Red Gyarados gets super angry and heads down the river, causing a path of destruction along the way. Can Ash and co. stop the Gyarados, and who is this old man who not only saves them, but told them that humans and Pokémon should never be friends? Episode Plot The leader, Tyson, reports Gyarados has been captured. Sebastian thinks Gyarados should provide them with everything they need for Project R to start. While most cars drive off, Lance stops and contacts Jenny and reports about the Gyarados. Jenny lets Lance know she will prepare the operation to stop the transport, while Lance goes in an opposite direction. Ash yells, causing Jessie and James to be annoyed. Pikachu and Togepi woke up, but the former is too weak to bash the door. Jessie and James think the boss would be impressed of these activities, so they go to get Pikachu. Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting to separate the heroes. She presses a button to release Pikachu. However, the heroes are released as well, so Ash sends Cyndaquil, who uses Smokescreen. A moment later, Jessie, James, Arbok and Wobbuffet are tied up. The heroes escape, while Jessie, James and Meowth (who woke up) go after them. Arbok uses Poison Sting to stop them, then goes to Wrap them. However, it gets hit by a Thunder Wave, as Lance and Dragonite appear. Jessie orders Arbok to use Acid, but gets stopped by Dragonite's Twister, which blasts it and the trio off. The heroes apologize for disobeying Lance, who understands their concern. Dragonite uses Hyper Beam, destroying the machine, which produced radio-waves. As Sebastian goes on a helicopter, Tyson gets informed by Jessie, James and Meowth that Lance came and destroyed the base. James asks for five men to battle Lance. Jessie and Meowth ask for higher and higher, so James asks for 20, 50, and eventually, 100 men. James sees Tyson hung up, so the trio thinks Tyson is already calling the HQ. The helicopters carry Gyarados away. Gyarados wakes up and shakes the helicopters. While Lance speeds up, Gyarados shakes the helicopters too much and falls in a river. Using Hydro Pump, Gyarados destroys the base, then swims in the river. The heroes see Gyarados, who destroys the surroundings. Ash tells Gyarados he is glad it got away, but gets blown away by its Hydro Pump. The heroes and Lance see that Gyarados is too angry to be reasoned with. Lance sends Dragonite to stop Gyarados, but get stopped by Team Rocket. Some grunts go after the Gyarados, so the heroes follow them, leaving Lance to battle Tyson. Tyson demands Lance to pay, who knows anyone who forces Pokémon to evolve must be stopped. Tyson sends two Fearow, with one of them using Fury Attack. Dragonite retaliates with Wing Attack, so Fearow use Agility. Dragonite uses Thunder Wave on them. The Fearow and Dragonite use Hyper Beam, colliding with each other. The Gyarados gets entangled in nets and electrocuted. Gyarados gets pulled out by the grunts, so Ash sends Bayleef, whose Razor Leaf cuts the net. The grunts are annoyed, so Gyarados uses Hyper Beam, blasting them off. Ash thanks Gyarados, who falls down in exhaustion. Gyarados attempts to go in the river, but gets captured by another net, made by the old Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth. Team Rocket fly off, so Ash hangs on the net. Meowth tries to shake off him off, then dips him in the water. However, Gyarados is renewed and shakes the net off, causing Ash and Team Rocket to be blasted off on the ground. While Gyarados swims off, Jessie sends Arbok against Pikachu. Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Pikachu uses Agility, then retaliates with Thunderbolt, blasting it and Team Rocket off. The Fearow hit Dragonite, then go to use Drill Peck. However, Dragonite uses Twister, defeating the Fearow, while Tyson gets surrounded by the police. The heroes watch as Gyarados destroys the surrounding area. Ash tries to persuade it they are not here to hurt it and want to become friends. Gyarados is still angry, then uses Hyper Beam on the heroes. Suddenly, a Dewgong uses Ice Beam, negating the Hyper Beam and causing the water to freeze, disabling Gyarados to swim any further. The Dewgong's trainer comes, claiming that humans and Pokémon cannot be friends. Ash claims that is not true, but the trainer responds this attitude put him and his friends in danger. Ash thinks that Gyarados needs a friend. Seeing the Gyarados turning away, the heroes go after it, leaving the trainer angered. The heroes spot Lance and his Dragonite, who uses Thunder Wave on Gyarados, which collides with Hyper Beam. The heroes ask Lance to stop battling Gyarados, but Lance thinks that is how they will save it. Dragonite uses Twister, affecting Gyarados. The heroes see that anger fades away, but the wounds do not. With a Hyper Beam, Dragonite knocks Gyarados out. Lance throws a Poké Ball, catching the Gyarados. Lance tells his work here is over, while Ash asks him to take care of it. With Tyson and the grunts captured, Jenny thanks Lance and the heroes for the work. Lance promises Ash he will take care of Gyarados, promising it will be his friend. The heroes wave goodbye to Lance, as he rides off with Dragonite. Debuts Character Pryce Pokémon Pryce's Dewgong Trivia *Jessie references He-Man and X-Men. However, Tree Man isn't a super-hero. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Dunsparce. * Ash and Team Rocket did opposites in this episode. For instance, the former uses Cyndaquil's Smokescreen to escape and the latter gives chase to their enemies. Gallery Pikachu is too weak JE120 2.jpg Jessie and James threaten with their Arbok JE120 3.jpg Team Rocket gets chased by Dragonite's Twister JE120 4.jpg Gyarados shakes the helicopters JE120 5.jpg Gyarados attacks Ash JE120 6.jpg Fearow's Fury Attack JE120 7.jpg Dragonite uses Thunder Wave JE120 8.jpg Gyarados is electrocuted JE120 9.jpg The heroes promise to rescue Gyarados JE120 10.jpg Dragonite defeated the Fearow JE120 11.jpg Gyarados goes to attack the heroes JE120 12.jpg Gyarados' Hyper Beam gets negated by Ice Beam JE120 13.jpg Gyarados cannot continue towards the city JE120 14.jpg The man scolds Ash JE120 15.jpg Dragonite's Thunder Wave blocked Gyarados' Hyper Beam JE120 16.jpg Gyarados gets hit by Hyper Beam JE120 17.jpg Lance catches Gyarados }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes featuring Champions